Water sprinklers are used to distribute water within a spray area, such as a lawn. There are numerous forms of water sprinklers, including stationary, rotary, and oscillating varieties. In general, each form of water sprinkler is fluidly coupled to a water supply through a water supply conduit, such as a garden hose. Stationary water sprinklers distribute water through a stationary water distributor, such as a stationary spray tube or other spray member. The spray tube includes numerous nozzles, each of which are positioned to eject a stream of water onto a region within the spray area. The size of the spray area is determined, in part, by the number of nozzles on the spray tube and the pressure of the water supply to which the water sprinkler is coupled. Rotary and oscillating water sprinklers include a water distributor that rotates or oscillates in order to distribute water within a greater area than would otherwise be possible with a stationary distributor. The flow of the water supply provided to a rotary and an oscillating sprinkler is used to drive a water motor which moves the water distributor.
There is a continuing need in the art to provide a water sprinkler that is less complicated to manufacture.